


Semi-Cliché

by FeferoniPizza



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Smut, M/M, Smut, bullied dave, popular john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeferoniPizza/pseuds/FeferoniPizza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has everything a teenager could wish for, except he doesn't want that. He absolutely hates being popular, he hates the way people tried to wait on him every second of his life. He longed to just have one friend, and when he saw the boy with red eyes, he believed he'd found his opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn't actually supposed to have a plot, it was just supposed to be sex, but i wrote too much so now im making it a 2-parter.  
> Sorry for any ooc parts, it's been awhile since i even glanced towards the word "homestuck"

He’s constantly speaking with someone, being with someone, never being alone to just chill out. No one ever leaves him alone, thinks there’s something wrong when he says he doesn’t feel like hanging out, and he’s absolutely sick of it. Sick of all his “friends” worrying about him, sick of all his “friends” talking to him, and never leaving him be. He wanted to be alone, or at least with someone who didn’t annoy the ever-loving shit out of him. “John? Where are you going?” Piped up one of the small girls he constantly hung out with as he stood from the table “Bathroom” He lied, and walked away, making his way for that one boy who was always alone and was never talking to anyone unless they were making fun of him and he tried to be a smart-ass about it. John liked this boy, he didn’t think he would annoy him or continuously talk to him and never leave him alone. This boy seemed like very good friend material. He had platinum blonde hair, obviously dyed. His eyes were a bright red, which he constantly got made fun of for, but John thought they were beautiful, John loved the boys eyes, he loved how he had never seen anything like them, or like the boy. The boy was different, John liked different.  
  
The boy looked up skeptically when John approached him, most likely waiting for unkind words to be thrown his way. “Hi.” John said with a smile “Can I sit here?” The boy raised an eyebrow as he looked up at John. “There’s empty tables all around us” John nodded at him “I know, but I wanted to sit with you” Hot air came out of the boys nose and he smirked “Right.” John was a little confused at the way the boy was acting, but considering people didn’t really talk to him in a friendly manner it was understandable. “I’m John” he said as he sat across from the boy who’s name was still not known to John. “Yup.” he said, face buried in his phone, not paying attention to John at all. John sat there awkwardly in silence for a moment, hoping this mysterious kid would say his name.  
  
“So” John began, only to be interrupted buy the same girl who asked him where he was going. “John!” she squealed “You shouldn’t be with… it” she hissed the last part, which made John angry. “It? I’m pretty sure, who you’re referring to as ’it’, is a human, who has a name, and does not want to be called an it” John was infuriated, how could anyone say that to another person? Why would anyone say that to another person? It was beyond John, but it wasn’t going to stop him from yelling at the girl. “Have you ever thought to put yourself where he is? In his situation? He gets picked on every day for something he can’t change, something he was born with. How would you like it if everyone in the school picked on you for being short? Having the whole school shun you and have no friends to talk to?” Johns face had gone red, the fury burned through him and coursed through his veins. “Yo, John. Enough” A rough voice took him back into reality. “No use in making a girl cry over something she’s been taught is okay” It was the boy, the one he didn’t know the name of, the one who gets picked on everyday, sticking up for the person who was insulting him? John looked over at the boy, confused as to why, why he would stick up for her, when John was sticking up for him. As soon as Johns head turned towards him, so did his anger. “Excuse me? I’m sticking up for you, after she insulted you, and I’m the bad guy?” John didn’t understand, he wanted to understand but he also wanted to yell. “I don’t get it! I don’t. Should she be taught that, hey, maybe making someone feel like shit every day for years is a shitty thing to do? Maybe those people who do that, are shitty people who need to learn right from wrong, like we did in kindergarten?”  
  
The girl was now sobbing into her hands, another girl behind her patting her back, telling her it was going to be okay. John stood up, still furious about the whole thing. “I give up, I don’t understand” He pushed his chair in, and walked away from everyone, from everything. He didn’t want to deal with people, he didn’t want to have to speak to another person again. He was speeding through the halls, his destination being the front doors. “Hey J-” “Fuck off” He shoved people off, bumped into grade nines with enough force to topple them over. As he reached the front doors, so did a boy. He was part of the lacrosse team, Also dating the girl he made cry. “So, Johnny-boy. Heard you made quite the ruckus in the cafeteria” “Dude, fuck off.” John tried to push past him, but he was and insane amount bigger than John was, in both height and muscle. He was about six feet tall, as John was just a measly five feet and four inches tall. This guy had muscles on his muscles from playing lacrosse, while John only had a small amount on his legs from playing soccer. “I don’t let people who make my girl cry go that easy, but talking to Dave on top of that? You wont be going at all.” Dave. His name was Dave. The mysterious boy who everyone hates, except for John. John doesn’t hate him. John sighed, pretending to be defeated. “Rufioh, I’m sorry. I lost it, I didn’t mean to make Damara cry.” “You still did” “I know, but…” And that’s when John turned around and sped off. Playing soccer had one positive, being able to outrun muscle-y jocks.  
  
He made it to a different pair of doors and left the school through them. He continued to run for five minutes or so just to be sure Rufioh wouldn’t be after him anymore. Luckily, today was a Friday, so he didn’t have to go to school and face Rufioh and his jock buddies for three more days. Enough time to prepare for the ass beating he was going to get.  
  
  



	2. Dissapointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Bro is an asshole.

Johns face was burning, pleasure was running through him, and he was shamelessly moaning. Small gasps of “Dave” came from his mouth as a hand ran up and down his cock. He shut his eyes and began to rise his hips slightly off the bed as he climaxed. He bit his lip hard in an attempt to stop him from screaming. His eyes shot open and rolled into the back of his head as his stomach turned with pleasure. He soon calmed down and wiped his hand and dick off with a tissue, sighing whilst he thought about Dave. 

The red eyed boy had been consuming John’s thoughts as of late. It had been 4 months since they had first spoken, John had assumed Dave didn’t want to talk to him anymore because of the way he reacted when John tried to stick up for him, but after John got the lights beaten out of him by Rufioh and his gang of lacrosse jocks John had sat by himself and a few moments later Dave came and silently sat with him, pretending like he was at a table by himself. John had noticed the small blush that had settled on Dave’s face and wanted to question it, but he didn’t, instead he just asked Dave how he was doing. They had talked all lunch about their interests and hobbies. Dave liked rapping, and he was apparently really good at using turn tables. John told him about how he played soccer, and enjoyed playing practical jokes on his dad and some of the people who used to be his friends.

When John woke up the next morning and checked his phone for text messages right away. He had gotten into the habit of doing this after he and Dave had exchanged numbers. He always ignored all the texts from other people. They were annoying and he cared about them as much as they cared about him, not at all. The top text was from Dave, just a simple “Good morning” but without the ‘g’ on morning. All morning they were shooting texts back and forth. It wasn’t until they were standing next to each other that they stopped. “Hey Dave!” John beamed a smile at him, causing Dave to let a small smirk peer on his face. “What’s up?” John shrugged his shoulders “Not much, really. Probably about the same as you.” He chuckled lightly. “So,” Dave began “I was thinking, since I always go over to your house, and you’ve never been to mine, and it’s a Friday, want to come over tonight? My Bro is home so we can watch movies all night without getting yelled at.” Johns dad always yelled at them when they stayed up past ten, which was ridiculous when you consider than Dave’s seventeen and John was only a year younger. The one time, they were planning to stay up all night, but John’s dad caught them at around three in the morning, he was furious. John nodded his head. “Yeah, sounds great! Want to meet here after classes? Oh! Also, I’ve got soccer practice at lunch, so I wont be in the cafeteria” This time, Dave nodded. “Yeah, sure. Can I come watch your practice?” He questioned. A blush rose to Johns face, embarrassed. Dave had never wanted to watch him practice. What if Dave thinks he’s horrible? What if he is horrible. “Uh, yeah, if you want. It’s kind of boring, though.” Dave shrugged “That’s alright.”

At lunch, John had forgotten about Dave’s request to watch him practice. He headed out onto the field in his uniform, the school colours were blue, red and white, so that’s what his uniform was. It was completely white with one blue stripe and one red stripe. 

In the middle of the practice, John looked up at the stands. He always did this, just to see how many people were there. Today there wasn’t many, mostly girls, but his eyes landed on the one blond haired boy that sat expressionless. To John, it felt as though forty butterflies just burst through their cocoon into his stomach. He stood there for a bit, unable to move out of nervousness and fear of screwing something. “Jonathan! Back to practicing!” The coach yelled. The coach was a large, well build man. It made all the players wonder how he was so fast and light on his feet. His shoulders were twice the width and broadness of Johns, and his muscles, like Rufioh’s, probably had muscles on them. Most of the players called him “Darkleer” because of how terrifying he was, but to everyone else, including John, he was just Coach Zahhak. “Yes sir!” John said a little quieter than he had intended.

After practice Dave met John outside of the change room. “Hey, hotshot” Dave nodded his head at John, and got a giggle in return “Shut up, Dave.” He said jokingly, then bumped his hip against Daves. “Get to class, nerd” John got a hip bump back “Hey, You’re not in class either” “Shut it, hotshot” They laughed and talked until they ended up at John’s class, where they exchanged goodbyes and Dave headed off to his own class.

The bell rang exactly at 2:25 and John was outside waiting for Dave by 2:30, and Dave was out before 2:35. Since John was already beside Dave’s car they didn’t have much left to go before they were at Dave’s, a five minute drive was all. “Why don’t you just walk to school? You don’t live that far.” John questioned, he didn’t mind though, because Dave often drove him home when he could. “Because I’m lazy and have a cool car, that’s why.” Dave smirked, keeping his eyes on the road while he drove. 

Three hours later and John had beaten Dave in almost every game Dave owned. Dave won a few times and made sure to gloat about it when he did, but the majority of the time it was John winning. “What now?” John asked. “Well, I’m sort of bored with loosing in video games, so why don’t we do something else?” “Like what?” Both boys thought for a moment, and John had come up with nothing.

“Hey, John.” “What?” “Have you ever thought about kissing a boy?” “Dude you’re seventeen, isn’t this like elementary school talk?” “Just answer” “Dav-” “Answer me!” “Why?” “Just do it.” “You’re making no sense!” “Shut up, John,!” “Dave-” “Yes or No?” “Dav-” “YES OR NO, JOHN?” “YES, YES I HAVE, I‘M GAY, REMEMBER, WHY IS THIS SO IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW?” “I was just wondering.” “People who just wonder aren’t that pushy.” 

A small blush had crept over Dave’s face and he refused to look directly at John, even though he had when he was yelling at him. “Dave…” “Be quiet for a minute.” “Why?” “I’m thinking.” John shut up after that, and just sat waiting for Dave to hopefully finish thinking soon.

“Is there any specific boy you’ve thought about kissing?” Dave knew John was gay, he’s known since the beginning of their friendship, so this conversation made no sense to John. “Dave, I’m gay. You know this.” Dave nodded “Yeah I know, I guess I’ve just been watching to many movies, or whatever.” Dave still won’t look at John. “Have you ever thought… Have you ever thought about kissing me?” This stunned John. He never imagined that Dave would be asking him this. He didn’t know what to say, of course he had thought about kissing him, he’d thought about doing way more than that. But should he be truthful? Would anything go wrong if he told the truth? 

“Yes. I have.” Now, it was John who wouldn’t dare look at Dave. While Dave’s eyes were now wide and staring right at John. “Have you thought about it a lot?” “Yes.” John nodded his head slowly. “Can I…?” Johns head shot up to look at Dave. “You have watched too many movies” A smirk formed on John’s face as he leaned in and kissed Dave. The kiss was short but John let his lips linger in front of Dave’s for a moment, starring at the pairs of lips that were just barely touching, little strings of saliva connecting the parts that weren’t already. “John, I think I like you” “Well, I sort of guessed that.” They both smiled. “Dave… I don’t want to do anything, or be anything, unless you’re sure about your feelings for me. If we started something and you changed your mind… I’d be heart broken” John pulled away more “I’d rather know you don’t reciprocate my feelings then get my hopes up, you know.” 

They sat staring at each other, large blushes on their faces, knees pressed against each other. “Can I rephrase what I said?” Dave asked “Sure” “John, I like you… a lot.” John smiled and pressed their lips together again. When he went to separate again Dave’s hands wrapped around the back of his head and held them together, keeping this going. Their blushes deepened and John crawled into Dave’s lap. Whenever their eyes opened they were half-lidded, full of want and lust. “John” Dave breathed out. Johns lips moved down Dave’s jaw and neck, stopping to suck a little round bruise every once in awhile. By the time John’s lips returned to Dave’s, Dave’s collarbone was littered in dark bruises. 

John let go of Dave’s lips after several minutes of making out. “Dave. I want to do more than just kiss. Can we?” His lips were parted slightly and his breath was heavy. Dave nodded, smiled and bit down on John’s lower lip. “Yeah.” Dave’s shirt was stripped off his body and John’s mouth latched back on his collarbone, kissing slowly down his chest. Dave’s eyes went wide and he gasped when a mouth attached to his left nipple “J-John” He let out a breath and swallowed hard.

At that moment, Dave’s brother walked into the room, first shocked and then he laughed “Looks like my little bro finally realized how much of a homo he is” Dave franticly pushed John off out of shock “Bro!” he shrieked “What happened to knocking first?” Bro laughed as he walked out of the room “No sex in my house, boys. You want to bang find somewhere else.” He took his pointed sunglasses off of his face and looked at them, deadpan serious “And I’m not joking, if I hear and or see you banging I will be pissed and John will have to leave.”

After Bro had left Dave awkwardly tugged his shirt back on. “Sorry I-” Dave tried to explain but John just put a finger on his lips “It’s fine, we should probably wait a bit before we get too serious anyways.” “Yeah,” Dave said “We probably should”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, sorry for such a shit ending. I'm pretty done with homestuck so i wanted to be done with this fanfiction as well.


End file.
